


Leaking Eyes

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: The Dead, The Dying And The Depressed [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Almost everyone is dead, Cheesy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day the strangest sight I spied:/An android with leaking eyes..." My first fanfiction poem. Technically AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaking Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. If I was trying to make profit I'd be looking for a publisher.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. None at all.

One day the strangest sight I spied:

An android with leaking eyes

Standing by a row of graves

That held the bravest of the brave

The Captain, well spoken, staying steadfast in storm

The Empath, mending minds when they were torn

The Engineer, keeping the ship together

The Doctor that made the ailing better

The Warrior, so proud and strong

Warrior enough

To admit his wrongs

The Gambler, loyal and still a boy at heart

Death and time

Had torn the crew apart

That pale man was the last one left

And he looked rightfully bereft

He'd buried friends

That he thought more

A family

He lacked before

They laughed and lived and fought with him

But were gone at the cosmos whim

The graveyard flowers would decay

But the memories would stay

Stay with him for all his life

Trough trouble, problems, joy and strife

And as he walked back to the shore

He knew they'd gone

Were men had gone before

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best piece. I will not even start to consider everything about this that screams 'mediocre writing'. It's also hopelessly cheesy. But to hell with it, a poem is a poem, maybe someone will enjoy it. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
